Avalanche
by Kandai
Summary: Post First Class. Il aurait dû voir venir la trahison de Raven. Drabble. Cadeau à yahtomingan.


**Crédits** \- Stan Lee, Matthew Vaughn.  
**Base** \- X-Men: First Class  
**Rating** \- K+  
**Avertissements** \- Idées vaguement dépressives.  
**Spécial** \- Sur un prompt de yahtomingan qui demandait "Charles &amp; Raven, boule de neige."

**Note** \- Un petit truc très court pour me garder en jambes. Bonne lecture :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**Avalanche**

* * *

C'est l'effet boule de neige, aime à penser Charles en se remémorant les yeux presque reptiliens et remplis de larmes sèches de Raven, entre deux cachets de somnifères et la brume silencieuse que lui procure les analgésiques bienheureux. Une petite chose plus une autre plus encore une autre et cela s'accumule, créée une tempête puis un blizzard avant d'arriver à l'avalanche. Il a expliqué cela, jadis, quand il n'était guère plus qu'un puceron mal grandi à une petite fille encore toute étonnée de ne pas sentir le froid percer à travers les manteaux dont il l'avait couverte : est-ce à ce moment-là, déjà, qu'elle a commencé à croire qu'il faisait disparaître sa peau bleue sous les vêtements pour la cacher ? Est-ce à ce moment-là, entre les flocons doux de l'hiver et le rire encore étranger, innocemment cruel d'un jeune Charles Xavier, que Raven s'est mise à penser qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ni dans ce monde monochrome, ni dans le cœur ouvert pour elle ?

Spéculer est si inutile, maintenant que sa sœur est partie, et pourtant le télépathe ne peut s'empêcher de s'y pousser avec effort, presque mû par une langueur morbide. Chaque geste, chaque parole, chaque regard est disséqué dans sa mémoire outrageusement précise – une nouvelle torture qu'il incombe avec facilité au fardeau de sa mutation – chaque moment partagé avec la femme qu'il reconnaît à peine est distillé, blanchi à la Javel pour lui dresser un portrait qu'il ne peut pas avouer aimer. Il y voit trop vite les blessures derrière les sourires, la recherche d'un réconfort qu'il ne satisfait qu'à moitié, une recherche dans chaque petit défi qu'elle a pris un malin plaisir à lui envoyer à la figure.

Il y voit aussi une admiration qui lui fait peur, une affection qui lui tord les entrailles, se réveille avec le malheur du monde sur les joues. Oh, quel éveil qu'est le sien, quel vide a pris possession de sa tête alors qu'il y voit l'objet de sa propre perte : est-ce son arrogance aveugle ou sa foi naïve qui ont poussé sa sœur loin de lui ? Qui ont placé la méfiance dans ses jolis yeux jaunes, les lignes de la dureté sur son visage multiple ? La mosaïque de ses erreurs prend un sens brutal, un visage laid et familier – Charles mourra sans doute avant de l'avouer à quiconque mais il se sent plus vulnérable sur son lit d'hôpital qu'il ne l'a jamais été dans les bras d'Erik sur cette plage, ainsi ouvert par ses propres mains, par ses questions avides de connaître des réponses qu'il n'aurait jamais été prêt à entendre.

(Et ô combien il a eu besoin d'apprendre, de _savoir_, de remettre sur l'endroit les pendules remontées à l'envers dans son monde éparpillé par la triste trahison des deux êtres qui comptent le plus à ses yeux – même aujourd'hui, même après tout ce qui a été dit et fait, il les aime, il les _déteste_ mais il les aime avec une intensité douloureuse.)

Il n'y a pas de plus douloureuse leçon que celle de ses propres limites certainement, Charles est un bien piètre télépathe de s'être cru au-delà de telles leçons. Ou peut-être est-ce le contraire, peut-être tous ses semblables sont-ils condamnés à subir les conséquences de leur propre hubris, Sebastian Shaw en triste exemple de leur auto-condamnation.

Peut-être Raven était-elle vouée à s'en aller, à se détacher de son côté étouffant pour rouler de son côté, avec la rage de former sa propre tempête, de noyer le silence trop long dans ses cris de révolution. Peut-être qu'Erik… non, la pensée est presque cruelle.

Spéculer est une bien laide vanité mais à l'abri de ses pensées blessées, Charles ne peut s'empêcher de se demander à quoi aurait ressemblé leur fin s'il avait décidé de franchir l'espace qui l'a trop longtemps séparé de Raven.


End file.
